villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Mondego
General Fernand Mondego is the main antagonist in the 1997 animated version of The Count of Monte Cristo. He is in love with a lady named Mercedes, but she was engaged by a sailor named Edmond Dantés. Mondego constantly tries to get her love, but she wants Edmond. He comes up with a plot with two other men who also hate Dantés: Caderousse, a thief who wants Edmond's property, and Danglars, who wants his fortune. He was voiced by Benedict Campbell. Biography His love interest, Mercedes, waited for the arrival of Edmond Dantés, who proposed to her. Mondego telled her that Edmond has been lost in a storm in his journey. But Edmond arrives, wich makes him angry. Their wedding is in the next day, Dantés invites him. He comes up with a plot to get Mercedes by the help of Caderousse the thief, who stoles the mayor's watch and puts it into the carriage of Edmond at the day of the wedding. Then, Danglars, who wants his fortune, orders his guards to search the place, and they find the watch. Danglars arrest Dantés and sends him to the most notorius prison in France, the Chateau d'If. Sometime after that, Mercedes married him. At that time, he felt that Edmond's spirit may haunt him. Fifteen years later, in Paris, Danglars told him that a mysterious nobleman named the Count of Monte Cristo had been visited him, and deposited him five million francs. He also mentioned that the Count requires protection by Mondego. Mondego became suspicous about the Count, he invites him to his ball, and sets him a trap. At the night of the ball, Caderousse tells him that he met a mysterious men at the alleys of Paris, and told him that he is a friend of the late Edmond Dantés and seeks revenge on him. Caderousse has been broken, and told him the truth about their plot to get rid of Dantés. Mondego realizes that this man must been the Count of Monte Cristo, and he came to avenge the death of Edmond Dantés. Then he finally met with this Count, who told him that he has an important business proposal to him, but he wants to tell the details somewhere else. He told him to meet at Devil's Rock at midnight, and he should bring Danglars with him. This makes them get rid of the Count more easily. He, Caderousse, Danglars, and his army arrives in time to the meeting place to get rid of him. But the Count confesses that he is actually Edmond Dantés himself! That is a big shock for the three of them. He orders his soldiers to kill him. One of them knocks out his sword. But suddenly, Louie, Lucia, and Fiorello comes to Edmonds help. Mondego orders Caderousse and Danglars to fight with Edmond, but he defeats them easily. Then, he starts a duel with him and almost wins. He takes out Edmond's sword and charges at him. But Dantes steps away at the right moment, and Mondego falls down from the cliff to the river. He almost drowns, but Edmond saves him. The soldiers lead him away. Triva *Of the evil trio of the movie, he is the most evil of the three of them. *He doesn't respect Caderousse and Danglars. He even abuses them. *He sings a song with Caderousse and Danglars at the tavern called "It's the End of Edmond Dantés." 64806283_307822026832849_501235375071559680_n.png|Mondego with Mercedes 64779127_338355023500226_3346376747376443392_n.png|Mondego, Caderousse, and Danglars laughing maniacally 64323589_446421815937214_282143827672694784_n.png|Mondego's evil laugh 64990536_849433355437354_1267231638283091968_n.png|Mondego, with his partners singins "It's the end of Edmond Dantés" 65201814_2438021406432064_9013387095728717824_n.png|Mondego grabbing Danglars 64578177_2186600844793117_4975406771293126656_n.png|Mondego grabbin Caderousse 64752965_641363266332046_3036916910521319424_n.png|"To the end of Edmond Dantés!" 64385538_610275756133783_1129401628038791168_n.png|Mondegos evil gaze 64842372_2251823005147581_2800866143588319232_n.png|Mondego vs Dantés 64443730_2409984989052406_2772587610760019968_n.png|Mondego with his partners singing "It's the End of Edmond Dantés" in the tavern. 64582668_451039925472547_3880829433875005440_n.png|Edmond saves Mondego from drowning 64536254_411473772914466_1626004107787501568_n.png|Mondegos fate Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Military Category:Spouses Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Conspirators Category:Lover Stealers Category:Incriminators Category:Envious Category:Aristocrats Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Book Villains Category:Wrathful